Red and Yellow
by Elesion
Summary: Solkat 1-shot.. Written for my first kink meme fill. Sollux wants to go all the way with Karkat, but Karkat is uncomfortable with showing his blood color. Sollux also has an oral fixation. Tentabulges and nooks.


_A/N Kink meme fill! My first one. _

_YOUR ASSIGNMENT, SHOULD YOU CHOOSE TO ACCEPT IT: Karkat is dead in bed which strains his relationship with _. Though he wants to be a good mate, he's too uncomfortable with his own FREAKY MUTANT FLUIDS. _ has an oral fixation._

* * *

"Come on KK. Jutht let me do it." Sollux was persistent, as always. His nimble fingers were lingering over the button on Karkat's jeans, and he was perched between the shorter troll's legs, eager to pleasure him. Karkat shook his head and tried to pull Sollux up, away from the obvious arousal in his jeans. He could feel his bulge writing under the fabric, aching to be released, but he planned to refuse.

"I don't know, Sollux. I'm just not comfortable with going any farther than we have." Karkat's words were dripping with a mixture of want and hesitance in his voice, and Sollux had certainly picked up on it, but decided not to comment, and simply started kissing at Karkat's stomach instead, looking up at him as he did so, pausing to speak again. "It'd feel good. Pleathe? It geth old having you do it to my bulgeth all the time, tho why can't I do it to you? I know you want it.." His hand rested atop the tent in Karkat's pants, squeezing gently, feeling the heat from under his clothes. "Come on.. let me thuck and fuck you."

Karkat shuddered from the sudden feeling of Sollux's hand and shook his head, unsure of how to approach the situation. "Sollux.. really.. I want to, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"How ith it not a good idea? Thereth nothing wrong with you, KK. I'd be red for you no matter what. I mean, look at me, I've got two down there, and you accept me. Pleathe. Give me a chance to accept you too." Sollux's words were genuine and he looked up at Karkat, a pleading look on his face. Karkat was well aware that Sollux would give anything to suck down his bulge, to lap at his nook, and to make him scream with pleasure, and he did want it badly, but.. his thoughts were cut short by Sollux speaking up once again, looking upset now.

"Thith ithn't about your blood color, ith it?" The words sent a chill down Karkat's spine and he looked away, nodding slightly. He had never told Sollux what it was, and had no plans to. "Come on… KK… pleathe?" The confession melted Karkat's insides, turning everything to mush, and he let out a shuddering sigh, nodding slightly. Here it goes. If Sollux left him after this, then… he didn't even want to think about it.

A smile grazed Sollux's face and he undid the jeans button, and unzipped him, and they worked together to get Karkat's jeans off. They slid to the floor and Sollux kicked them away, excited. Karkat's bulge was outlined through the thin fabric of his boxers, pitch black and slightly damp from the candy red liquid dripping from his nook. Sollux's fingers hooked into the tops and he looked up at Karkat for permission, who hesitantly nodded, and they were slipped off of him. His bulge, finally freed, raised into the air slightly, and Sollux stared at it, mouth open slightly, going from Karkat's face, back to his bulge, up to his face, and back again, before he carefully took it in one hand, the end of it curling around his fingers without hesitation. Karkat let out a soft sound of relief. So far so good.

"KK.. you… ith red.." Concern was dripping from Sollux's voice and he inspected it, his other hand rubbing against the opening to Karkat's nook, and he looked at the bright red liquid now on his fingers. "Thit.. you know what? I don't care." Relief flooded Karkat but was quickly overtaken with a new sensation, and he looked down and, oh my. Sollux had began to tease the tip of Karkat's bulge with his tongue and sucking just the tip of it. It drove Karkat crazy, and he moaned lightly, before he felt the split organ disappear, replaced by a pair of soft lips, surrounding him, taking as much as possible in, a hand wrapped around the base.

Karkat all but squealed from the intensity of the new sensation and ran his fingers through his hair, giving him something to do for the time being. He gasped and moaned underneath Sollux's touch, and it wasn't long before he felt to thin digits poking at the lips of his look, and Karkat's legs spread slightly, allowing Sollux more room. His fingers plunged into Karkat's nook, and Karkat cried out in pleasure, gripping the sheets below him. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, the intimacy of the situation overtaking him for a moment as Karkat let out a loud moan, pressing into Sollux's touch. The pattern continued for a while before suddenly, Sollux's mouth was gone, and so were his fingers. Karkat looked down, prepared to release a snarky comment before he felt a hand wrap around his bulge, with Sollux's free hand spreading his legs apart and his tongue began to lap away at Karkat's nook, causing him to squeal. With the combination of Sollux's tongue on and in his nook, and his hand stroking Karkat's bulge, it wasn't long before—

"Sollux! FUCK! Get the goddamn bucket!" Karkat practically screeched but he felt no change in movement aside from that tongue being replaced with Sollux's fingers and suddenly his bulge was being overstimulated as he climaxed, red genetic material squirting out onto the both of them. Sollux managed to get out of the line of fire and it landed mostly in the floor, but a decent amount was on Sollux's hands. Karkat sat up, gasping for breath, and what he saw next was going to give him masturbation fodder for months.

It was so wrong, and so disgusting. Karkat could NEVER imagine anyone doing it, but somehow it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Sollux was carefully licking and sucking his own fingers, ingesting the genetic material as if it were no big deal. When he was clean he stood up and dropped his boxers (also stained with genetic material), and his bulges were out, twisting with excitement. Karkat tried to move in on them in order to suck on them as usual, but Sollux pushed him back, causing him to settle down again.

"No. I thaid thuck and fuck, not thuck and thuck." The way he said it stirred something in Karkat and he nodded, spreading his legs for Sollux. He honestly had no idea what to expect. If it was just one bulge.. then it wouldn't be such a big deal, right? Sollux got closer, moving Karkat's legs accordingly, to have them wrap around his waist. His bulges mingled with Karkat's for a moment and he could feel it twitching, coming back to life. Sollux made a small noise and reached down to adjust himself, one bulge pressing against the opening to Karkat's nook. Karkat took a deep breath and braced himself as Sollux pushed in. He could feel himself stretching to accommodate the foreign object and gasped out, unsure of what to think just yet. Sollux began to thrust for a few minutes, allowing them to get comfortable with the situation. But then he stopped, and Karkat instantly knew what was about to happen. Sollux pulled out slightly and then he felt it, the tip of the second bulge wiggling its way in. It hurt, and Karkat cringed, not expecting to feel so.. full. Whispering small words of encouragement, Sollux pushed both of his bulges inside of Karkat's nook, filling him to the brim. He allowed Karkat a few moments to get used to the feeling before he started thrusting again.

At first, it was just uncomfortable and hurt, but suddenly he knew what the fuss was about when it came to pailing. The way it seemed as if they were one, the light squishing noises Sollux's bulges made while they were inside him, the way their voices mingled.. it didnt take Karkat long before he felt as if he were going to burst again. He reached down to stroke his own bulge in time with Sollux's thrusts.

"KK, I'm coming." Sollux grunted out his words and pulled out of Karkat, his bulges coated in red. He reached down to stroke them, squeezing them both between one hand, and all of a sudden Karkat could feel liquid spraying him, eventually ending with a soft dribble. He looked down, and he was coated in Sollux's genetic material. A moment later he came again by his own hand, not as much as the first time, but still a decent amount.

"I take it," Karkat breathed, "You don't mind my blood color, do you?"

"Of courthe not." Sollux smiled softly, and bent down to give Karkat a calculated kiss.

In response, Karkat reached down and picked up some of the yellow genetic material splathered on his chest, and sucked it off his finger, staring right at Sollux.

"I like yours too."


End file.
